Fast Times at Nintendo High
by TheTradgedistWhoBecameALover
Summary: A Very typical day at nintendo high schoool!


Today was national recognition day at Nintendo High School in The Mushroom Kingdom. Characters from all different games made their way to school that day in anticipation of the awards presentation. Each year new people are recognized for achievements in both academics and sports. The question on everybody's mind is would they be recognized? As we approach the first hour of classes we find the hallways in their normal fashion with the students packed in trying to sneak into class without being caught. With the countdown beginning no one knows what to expect. And so our day begins in Prof. Sid's poetry class.

"Today we shall be studying the significance of what poetry is really all about. Before we can discuss that we must look at how truly great poetry has made our lives, we must…Donkey Kong!"

Back in the last row of seats we find our primate friend shooting spit balls at Ness who is eagerly taking notes on each word the professor is saying.

"What I didn't do anything Prof.! I had to cough and ness was right in front of me so I didn't have a choice!"

"Must I remind you Mr. Kong that I'm getting you ready for the ADULT world and thus far you have demonstrated nothing but childish behavior? Now I want you to compose a five page story of some sort and be prepared to present it in front of the class by Friday!"

Donkey Kong just grunted and pounded the desk nearly breaking it in half.

"Now back to what I was saying the importance of a poem can be determined by using Dr. Kripp's scale of arithmetic's and distances; thus creating a range of possible outcomes for the piece of writing that is being done."

No one was awake at this point except our friend Ness. He knew he would get an award at the presentation tonight, he could feel it!

"Ness could you please explain to us…well though of us that are still in tact about the significance of (The world of Hyrule) found on page 204 of your textbook?"

Ness quickly flipped through the pages eagerly waiting to show his knowledge.

"The Hierarchy of Hyrule can only be explained through the eyes of whoever created it. Since we don't have sufficient information on that it is still a mystery."

"You're still sharp Ness, I'm confident that you shall be rewarded tonight."

Someone poked their head up and shouted, "No I didn't do your girlfriend, we only hugged!"

"Is there something wrong Mr. Strife?"

Cloud looked around the room that was still sleeping and looked at the professor, "No, it was only a bad dream. When does this class get out?"

"When I say so, now pay attention before I give you the same consequence as Mr. Kong!" he continued writing down words on the chalkboard. The clock read 8:35 am.

Occasionally Roy or Shy Guy would poke their heads up to see what time it was.

"…Hey, Barrett what time is it?" Cloud whispered over.

"Why the hell do you want to know? I'm just as anxious as everyone else in this god forbidden room. Why should you be insistent?"

"If I don't get out of here soon I'll be in trouble by Aeris!"

"Well I guess that's a real shame now isn't it! You can tell her that your scrawny ass will be late either way!"

"Why thank you Mr. Wallace for deciding to join Mr. Kong! I'm sure he'll be just as glad to have a study buddy while you write your papers." The professor said proudly.

"Ah shit how this can get any worse!"

"Do not tempt me to my limits Wallace. I have seen many people attempt to push me over but have failed just as surely as you will if you don't straighten up."

Just then the gates to heaven lifted up as the bell tolled nine and class was over.

"Now remember for those lucky individuals who chose to take the road more traveled, your papers are due Friday! Don't get started early on slacking off, otherwise you shall be penalized in the harshest manner."

No one seemed to listen; they just took off for their lockers in search of getting away from Prof. Sid. Usually after each class period he could be found down in the teachers' lounge drinking an elixir and eating half of a croissant.

"Hey Sid; how are those kids holding up in your class?" Ganon asked sarcastically.

Sid put down his half eaten croissant and took a sip of his elixir. "The way I see things going right now, the only person who'll survive in that group is Ness. Everyone else looks like they're still in kindergarten! sighs I don't know what to do in all honesty."

"Well don't worry about it, sooner or later they'll realize that they are being graded. That'll get them thinking real quick if you know what I mean!" Ganon smirked.

"Oh, why yes, I see what you mean. Well I'll take that into consideration."

Sid could've believed how reckless that class was. He knew that Ness would survive, but those other bunch of reckless and lazy bums wouldn't last.

As we continue into next hour all is well in King K. Rool's Khemistry klass.

"Now in order to fully demonstrate the true power of this potion you must have a good handle on three important concepts. The first is recognizing who the real enemy is. This can only be done by examining the situation and the surroundings."

Palom couldn't help but mix all the chemicals together. "I don't care what this shit does, that sucka won't see this coming!"

"Oh really see what coming?" K. Rool asked walking up behind him.

"Nothing Professor, I'm just making a special potion for my…date later on!"

"Oh well continue on then."

Palom snickered to himself and continued to pour some hand lotion in and waited to see what that did.

"Now if you carefully…"

Suddenly a large blast can be felt coming from the back of the room.

"Palom this is the fifth time this week you've blown up something, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well all and all this class blows. If you don't want me here then just say so and I'll leave."

K. Rool knew better then to suddenly dismiss a student like that.

"I never thought I'd have to say this, but this is your last warning. One more problem and you'll be reassigned to another room."

Palom couldn't have care less about his decision. Unlike his twin sister Porom, he was more prone to getting into trouble, no one knows why either.

"Why can't you act like your sister, she is one of the finest in this school. You give her a bad name and reputation. If I were you I would straighten up…soon!"

"Hey Professor what's the homework you gave us yesterday?" Kid Ying asked innocently.

"Didn't I write it up on the board? If you didn't get it see me after class Kid."

Kid nodded back and continued reading out of the book to him.

"Now it is time to pick partners for your group projects. This year's theme will be involving making new kinds of healing potions. Which ever group comes up with the best formula will receive 50 bonus points. So I encourage you to get started early with your research. Palom this will be a chance for you to boost your grade."

Everyone immediately looked at Palom and started talking amongst themselves. Not that Palom cared but he hated the fact of being put down.

The day was going by slowly and every so often you'd find a student whose face read "Time is too slow and I must be out of here". With fifteen minutes left in the hour it was time for everyone to fall asleep while the professors' continued to ramble on.

Porom could be found in Wrinkly Kong's Kalkulus class. Some of the brighter faces could be found in her room including Daisy, Peach, Luigi, Princess, and others.

Peach and Princess could be found sitting in the front row with their notebooks open and then pens clicking every so often. Peach was the class valedictorian the past two years and looking for a third though with princess not far behind. Link was found in the back alongside Mega Man.

"So blue what do you think, who will win the big award tonight?"

"Which one are you talking about Link?"

Link smirked to himself and whispered, "You know what I mean, the hottest body in the school."

"Link you keep dreaming and maybe someday they'll make an award just for you!"

Luigi meanwhile was in the corner by himself, normally he and Mario shared the same schedule. This semester it was a little different. With all the complaints being made about having brothers and sisters in the same class action was taken and prevented any happenings after that.

"Of all the times for him to not be with me, why must they do it right now?" Luigi said to himself.

Wrinkly meanwhile took her time in pronouncing the words in the book.

"Now…if you take a look….on page four sixty eight…you'll find a well colored picture…of how triangles can affect…our very lives!"

Suddenly Principal Splinter came over the intercom, "A few announcements on the day students. First of all the wizardry workshop has been cancelled due to the awards ceremony later on tonight. Secondly those of you who continue to park in the disable spots would you please see me after school to discuss a solution. And Finally whoever is responsible for the whole chocobo incident…you're going down…you're going down hard. Have a nice day!"

Wrinkly didn't seem too amused since she knew she must get through the day's chapter before the bell rang.

Princess raised her hand in eagerness wanting to know the night's homework.

"Normally Princess I wouldn't do this, but seeing as though I'll be seeing a lot of you at the awards presentation tonight…you will be given no homework."

A loud cheer rang across the room as Wrinkly sat down in her easy chair.

"Would you stop that!" she yelled.

The classroom became quiet again though Link didn't stop waving his hand in circles shouting "Woof!"

Peach leaned over to Princess and smirked, "He's your boyfriend."

Princess rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair.

"So tell me Peach who you plan on taking with you this year to the show. I know last year you managed to snag Roy out of luck. Really though who will you make suffer this time?"

"You'll find out, each year I've managed to surprise the school by finding the least expected boy."

Princess snared and thought of a way to get a better looking guy than link who continued barking like a dog with mega man.

"Alright class since the period is almost over I expect you to participate in tomorrow's exercise in which you will be put into groups assigned by me."  
The class shrieked and looked around at each other. Link had no reason to panic knowing whoever he ended up with would get him through the day. Mega Man looked over at Zero and gave her the heads up. Zero was the least friendly person in the school, next to Barrett and Klubba that is. When it came to mega man it's as if he knew her weak spot. And he knew how to show it in public.

As the bell expired Zero caught up with Mega Man and Link.

"Hey Link I hear that Princess may be going with someone else to the show tonight, doesn't that just bother you?"

Link turned to see princess walking away. "Nah, she knows I'm the most deserving for her!"

"Well you better talk to her otherwise she may change her mind."

Link rolled his eyes and gave Mega Man the thumbs up thumbs down sign meaning to meet him in the locker room after lunch.

Zero knew it was the perfect time to ask him.

"Say Mega Man would you like to…"

"Yes?" he answered back curiously.

Mega Man quickly looked at his watch; "Oh shoot one minute to get to class. Ask me later at lunch ok?"

Zero lowered her head as she saw her date run off to class while she stood alone in the hallway.

On the way to her Linguistics class, Zero thought about what she was going to ask Mega Man during lunch; no one that she past noticed how down she looked. As she entered the classroom everyone looked at her like she had done something wrong.

"Zero, I'm quite surprised to see you're late. Is there any reason why you are?"

"I'm sorry Prof. Keith, it won't happen again."

Zero took her place in the front of the room. She knew that everyone else was looking at her.

"Now class, today's quiz will be like the other's that you've taken so far. There will be several multiple choice, true or false, and fill in the blank. There are a couple of extra credit questions on the back for those of you who might need improving."

Everyone else looked at each other in confusion wondering who would need help.

"Professor I'd like to make an announcement to the class quickly."

Keith looked up from his stack of papers and asked, "Candy can it wait for later? The quiz is about to start."

She thought it about for what seemed like five minutes then replied, "I suppose so, just make sure everyone finishes the quiz quickly."

Keith shook his head and started passing out the quizzes.

A lot of pencils were being sharpened and notebooks were being put away from those who didn't study until just then.

"You will have until the end of the hour to complete this, you wont' be penalized if you go over the limit, though you will have to come in either during lunch of after school to finish." He said.

Zero knew she would do well on the quiz, but her mind was elsewhere. As everyone started she put her pencil down and put her head down on the desk.

"Zero you may start now…also I'd like to have a word with you after class."

A few snickers and whispers were heard coming from the room.

This only made her feel worse. Suddenly she packed up her stuff and handed her quiz back in.

Keith looked in awe and watched her walk out the door. He quickly got up and walked out towards her.

"Zero would you please come back here and tell me what is going on? I've never seen you do this before."

Zero tried to ignore him but eventually he caught up with her.

"Oh Professor it's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind right now. Besides I'll finish the quiz later."

He knew that wasn't what she was thinking but he went along with it.

"You do know that if you don't even start the quiz then it will be counted against you."

"That's fine, it's only a quiz. I will do well on the test I assure you."

"No Zero I want you to come back during lunch and talk more with me. In the meantime I must get back to the room so people may leave."

"Professor please wait I have something else I must do during lunch!"

"Don't worry about it Zero, you'll have other times to do whatever it is you must do."

Zero felt so much anxiety and frustration that she felt like knocking over a locker, but that would only make things worse. She teleported herself to her special corner where she always ate lunch; she figured she'd eat right now.

Meanwhile back in Prof. Keith's class.

"Hey Professor what's up with Zero? I've never seen her do that before."

"Don't worry about it Mouser, she just has a lot on her mind as it seems. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mouser always wore his black sunglasses because of his eye infection. "Do we have any homework?"

"No Mouser, take a break from the book for a day."

"Alright, finally my time has come to get rid of those despicable Mario brothers!"

The Prof. turned around with a confused look on his face, "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing professor, it's just…a joke yes that's it!" he said sarcastically.

Keith went back in and thought about why Zero seemed so occupied more then normal.


End file.
